Its Poison
by LuvaGal
Summary: Its a songfic,rated PG for Slash m/m (D/M)and just 2 curse words


Disclaimer:I own nothing,and this time unlike my CCS story 'Chocolate Eyes' I dont own the song either  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Ok,this is a Harry/Draco fic(NO DUH!).Its also a songfic and I just LOVE the song! I think it suits Malfoy well dont you? ^-^ I got the lyrics off of a Buffy the Vampire Slayer site,it was supposed to be dedicated to Spike but it goes with Draco too ya know? Well anyway,in this Harry is thinking about our favorate *drum roll*DRACO MALFOY!And gues who he bumps into in the hallway?^_^ SOOOOOOOOO,ENJOY!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Its Poison  
*********  
Your cold device,  
your blood like ice  
One look could kill,  
My pain,your thrill  
  
"So beautiful"Harry whispered,"So wonderfully beautiful. Perfect in every way" He sighed and lied down on his bed and went into deep thought.Deep thought that was set on one person.One special, handsome, lovely person. Draco Malfoy.The boy Harry loved.  
  
I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
  
"Its not fair..."Harry snarled. And it wasnt fair.It wasnt fair that he had to love Draco,it wasnt fair that Draco would never feel the same.But to Harry,it was like...Draco had a poison.A poison that was so deadly that Draco used it to drive people away,and even though Harry knew Draco would never love him because he was (as far as Harry knew)straight,Harry thought that if Draco did have feelings for him...Draco would probably fear that the poison would drive Harry away.  
  
Your posion runnin through my veins  
Your poison I dont wanna break these chains  
Your mouth so hot,your web i'm caught  
Your skin so wet,black lace on sweat  
  
"Draco..."Harry said in almost a whisper,he sat up sighing and then walked out of the Gryffindor Dormitory and to the main hall.As he walked Draco was the only thing on his mind so he really wasnt watching where he was going. Then,all of a sudden...BAM!Harry hit the ground and in a few seconds he heard a voice. "Hey Potter!Watch where your going!" Harry knew the voice immediatley. He sat up only to be looking into the eyes of none other than his love. Draco Malfoy.  
  
I hear you calling and its needles and pins  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Dont want to touch you but your under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
  
"Oh....sorry Draco"Harry mumbled and stood while brushing himself off,Draco did the same. "You should be more careful!" Draco hissed,"I could've gotten hurt!" Harry straightened his glasses "We wouldnt want that happening"He said,now looking at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while glaring at Harry. "Just watch it Potter...i'm not in the mood to break my butt on the bloody floor!" Harry winced abit at the harshness in Draco's words.Draco saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Whats wrong with you Potter?"  
  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison,I dont want to break these chains  
Poison.....  
  
"N-Nothing"Harry said stuttering some. "Nothings wrong..."He turned his head away from Draco and began to walk past him when Draco grabbed his arm. "Hold it!" Harry stopped,not bothering to pull his arm out of Draco's grasp. "What is it Draco?" Harry asked looking at the ground.He was too nervous to look at Draco at this point. "I want you to tell me whats wrong,and your not leaving until you do" Draco's words were rather gruff sounding but there was a hint of worry and compassion in them.Worry and compassion that suprised Harry.  
  
One look could kill,my pain your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
  
"Theres nothing wrong Draco" Harry stated rather dully but Draco wasnt fooled. "Dont lie! I can tell somethings wrong! Now tell me what it is!" Harry looked up at Draco,he was rather annoyed now but when he looked up at Draco and into his eyes he was suprised by what he saw.It was the normal coldeness that was always there but now...there was something new...sadness,caring,and love. Harry was amazed but he then looked away.He couldnt have seen what he thought,Draco could never love him."Just leave me alone"  
  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison'  
You poison running through my veins  
Your poison I dont want to break these chains  
Poison....  
  
"I cant...."Draco mumbled.Harry looked at him again and narrowed his eyes in a confused yet annoyed way "And just why not?" Draco narrowed his eyes as well and let go of Harry's arm "DAMN IT POTTER! WHY MUST YOU BE SO STUBBORN!?"He screamed. Harry was taken aback by the sudden outburst. But what happened next,Harry would never forget. "You wanna know why I cant leave you alone?You wanna know why I care whats wrong? Because I love you!!!"He didnt scream it this time but it wasnt exactly in a calm voice either.Draco blinked when he relized what he'd just said. Harry's eyes were wide. For a moment Draco thought Harry was going to either punch him or scream at him but instead Harry pulled him foreward into a deep passionate kiss,and Harry discovered,that the poison wasnt so deadly after all  
  
I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison,yeah  
I dont wanna break these chains  
Poison,oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
Its poison  
I dont wanna break these chains  
Poison.....  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LuvaGal:Well? How was it? Was it good?  
Draco:........  
Harry:......  
LuvaGal:Draco? Harry?  
Draco:........  
Harry:.......  
LuvaGal:ANSWER DAMNIT!!!!  
Harry&Draco:Where do you get this stuff?!  
LuvaGal:What? You dont like?OH WELL!!!  
Draco:Actually...it was preatty good  
Harry:Yeah  
LuvaGal:YAY! Anyway....I'm going on a Digimon spree next time!  
Harry&Draco:WHAT ABOUT US!?  
LuvaGal:You'll be staying with my Mom and Dad! Well, gotta go! Please review!  
Harry&Darco:HEY!!!! HOLD ON!!! 


End file.
